A Chance At Love
by Bellafiamma
Summary: Harm and Mac finally realize what has been in front of them for years when someone seeks revenge.
1. Precious Things

Title: A Chance At Love

Rating: T

Author: Bellafiamma

Pairing: H/M Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own em and certainly not making any money. Please review. I live off the stuff.

Also, this was one of my first fanfics, so its not as smooth as some of my later pieces.

Part I

October 2, 2000

6:30 EST

Falls Church, Virginia

JAG Headquarters

Mac tried to suppress another cough and concentrate on the paperwork before her, but her attempt was futile. She had been fighting a cold for a week now and had come to accept the fact that she was, indeed, sick.

"Hey Mac, you ok?"

She took in a staggering breath and nodded. Thinking Harm had walked away, she set her pen down and rubbed her eyes. She had just broken off the almost-engagement with Mic a few days ago and now she felt so lonely. She knew it was for the best, but she was thinking she would never find anyone, and she wasn't getting any younger.

Harm's eyebrows furrowed in concern and he entered the office, shutting the door behind him. He knew something was bothering his partner, and not just a cold. "Mac, what's wrong?"

Mac nearly jumped out of her chair at the sound of his voice. She hadn't even heard him come in, or shut the door. She didn't seem to notice anything, her whole body seemed intent on fighting this cold. She looked up and offered a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Nothing."

"Mac, we've known each other long enough to know when something is bothering the other. What is it?"

She really didn't feel like getting into it with Harm at that moment. After all, he still had Renee, even if she hadn't heard about the video princess for a while. But she did want to talk to Harm, feel his comforting arms giving her a reassuring hug, telling her she wasn't alone, she still had him. 'You're just kidding yourself, Sarah.' She reprimanded herself. No, she couldn't tell him how she felt, he'd laugh and think her sentimental feelings gave the Marines a bad name.

"Just a cold." She swallowed the scratchy feeling rising in her throat and blinked her eyes to clear her vision so she could finally concentrate on the work in front of her.

Harm could tell she wasn't going to talk, but had a feeling it had something to do with her breaking up with Mic.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" He asked. He was feeling pretty lonely and thought they should spend the lonely night together instead of alone. He had broken up with Renee a week ago, but just hadn't told Mac. He didn't know what to say. 'Oh hey, Mac, I broke up with Renee. Welp, that's all I had to say.' It wasn't that easy. Every time he nearly told her, he stopped himself. He was just waiting for the right moment.

Mac looked up at him. Wasn't Renee going to come over? She voiced her thoughts.

Harm shrugged and looked away. Maybe this was the right moment. "We broke up a week ago."

Mac felt her heart lift and suddenly her cold and Mic's departure weren't so important anymore. She was thankful that a violent sneeze made her turn away, hiding her smile of happiness.

"I'm not much company right now . . ." She began.

"Come on, Mac when was the last time you and I had dinner together? It'll be like old times again. I'll even order pizza." He flashed her his famous flyboy grin that would make her to accept his dinner invitation no matter how sick she was.

Mac gave a weak smile back at him. "Sure. I want everything on my half."

Harm stood and laughed on his way out. "Yes, ma'am."

7:45 EEST

Georgetown, Virginia

Mac's Apartment

Mac took another swig of cough medicine before leaving the house. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself as a gust of cold wind hit her full force. She felt as if a heavy weight had descended upon her, making breathing difficult and her head feel like it was twice it's normal size. She really didn't feel up to going, but Harm had seemed happy about her accepting the dinner invitation, and she didn't want to disappoint him. Besides, she was really looking forward to spending the evening with him. Especially now that she had found out that Renee was out of the picture.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps behind her and was caught off guard as a thick cloth covered her mouth and nose. Before she knew it, she had slipped into a blanket of darkness.

The man threw down the chloroform-soaked rag and dragged her to his car quickly, making sure nobody was around. Within seconds he was speeding out of the parking lot, Mac unconscious in the passenger seat.

9:00 EST

North of Union Station, D.C.

Harm's Apartment

Harm had long ago started pacing his apartment, frantic with worry. Mac should have been at his apartment long ago. He had tried calling her house a dozen times, all to no avail. He had tried to tell himself that she just got caught in traffic or something, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach that something else had gone wrong. 'Of course something is wrong!' A little voice piped up inside his head. 'Do you really think it takes her this long to get to your apartment?' He muttered angrily in reply and after trying her cell phone again, grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He was going to kick Mac's six once he found her for worrying him like this.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up at her apartment building and abruptly stopping the car, hopped out. He all but ran to the door of the building, but stopped when he saw Mac's keys on the ground near her car, and a rag near them. Her purse was lying on the ground, its contents scattered on the rough pavement. He picked the rag up tentatively and slipped it into his pocket. It looked like it was soaked with something, but he wasn't about to find what. The already bad feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing wider by the minute as he tore open his coat pocket and flipped open his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number.

"Admiral, sir, I'm sorry to disturb you at home." He began. What was he going to say? He finally forced the words out, not caring if he sounded stupid to his CO. "But I think Mac has been kidnapped."


	2. Winter

Disclaimers in Part I

Please review :)

9:45 EST

Falls Church, Virginia

JAG Headquarters

Harm was sitting in front of the Admiral's desk, nervously tapping his foot on the chair. The Admiral had his head in his hands, wondering what they where going to do until their help they had called arrived.

"Admiral, Rabb . . ." Clayton Webb rushed into the office. "What is it?" All they had told him was that an emergency had come up they thought he might be able to help them with.

AJ sighed and stood up. "Harm thinks there's a possibility Mac was kidnapped."

"What?" Webb asked in disbelief.

"I don't _think _there's a possibility Mac was kidnapped. I know it, I can feel it." Harm insisted.

"Start from the beginning Harm." Webb said.

Harm began his story about waiting over an hour for Mac to arrive at his apartment and he got worried so he drove over to her apartment. When he got to her apartment, he had found the rag near her keys and purse scattered on the pavement. He handed the rag to Webb, who said he would get it tested to see what was on it.

Webb sighed and sank into a chair. "That doesn't give us much to work on." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Has she made any enemies recently?"

"Well . . . we've all made enemies in court. If a person goes to jail, they are naturally likely to resent the attorney that sent them there." Harm said, racking his brain for any person likely to do this to Mac. He couldn't think of anybody.

"Did you take a look at her cases? Maybe there is something there." Webb suggested.

"I'll give that a try." Harm really didn't think he would find anything there, but it wouldn't hurt to try, and he'd do anything to get Mac back safe and sound. He suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew who would love to get Harm, and what way was better than kidnapping Sarah Mackenzie?

"Clay, could you make sure Palmer is still in Leavenworth?" Harm asked.

Clay nodded. "Will do."

Another notion came to Harm's mind, one that surprised him, but he wasn't going to take any chances passing over a possible suspect when it came to his partner's life. "Make sure Coster is in prison while you're at it."

Clay nodded again and stood. "Call me, no matter what time it is, if I can help with anything else. And I'll get back to you as soon as I can on Palmer and Coster, Harm." He scribbled down his number and handed it to Harm, who thanked him as he accepted the piece of paper.

Harm and AJ thanked him before saying goodbye. Harm turned to the Admiral. "I'd like to take some of the Colonel's cases home with me to look at them."

The Admiral nodded. Half an hour later Harm had packed the cases from the past few months in a box and was carrying them out as he followed the Admiral into the elevator and out of the building.

"If you want in tomorrow to get some more cases, just let me know, but I'm sure that will hold you for awhile." The Admiral said, referring to the heavy box Harm was carrying.

Harm nodded. "Thank you, sir."

AJ reached out and placed a hand on Harm's shoulder. "We'll find her, Harm. Don't worry." That was hard to say when you were worried yourself.

Harm nodded. He continued his trek to his car and was soon speeding towards his apartment, anxious to start reviewing the cases.

It wasn't until one o'clock that Harm leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to stop reviewing the files, but the words were beginning to blur. He told himself he had to keep looking, had to find something that might direct him towards what had happened to Mac.

He picked up another file and forced his eyes open. After a few minutes of skimming the file he jumped up, still reading, and began pacing. It was the case of Tim Smith, who was prosecuted and found guilty for aiding in selling military secrets to a militia group. Now it came back to him. Mac had seemed apprehensive after she had won the case, but wouldn't tell Harm why. She had laughed off his concern and he had quickly forgotten about it. But it came back to him clearly now. Another suspect to add to the list. He hoped Webb could find something out about this Tim Smith.

He glanced at his watch and wished he had found this file earlier. He didn't want to call Webb this late, but he certainly wasn't going to wait any longer to contact Webb and get information on Tim Smith.

Next morning, Saturday

10:00 EST

Falls Church, Virginia

JAG Headquarters

Harm felt great animosity towards Tim Smith as his picture came through on the fax machine at JAG HQ the next day. Bud was there as well, trying to dig up as much info as he could on the man. Harm wasn't one hundred percent sure whoever had taken Mac was related in some way to Tim Smith's case, but he felt pretty certain. Clayton Webb had called earlier that morning to confirm both Palmer and Coster where still in Leavenworth and was still searching for information on Tim Smith. He had confirmed that Tim Smith was in prison as well, so he could not have possibly taken Mac. He had also told Harm that the rag they had sent to the lab had been soaked with chloroform.

"Find anything, Bud?" He called and carried the picture over. He knew Webb would find most of the helpful information, but Bud could be pretty resourceful on the computer, and right now he'd try anything.

"It says here he is serving his time, ten years in prison, but Mr. Webb will find out if he is still there or not. He lived in Arlington, Virginia before he was sent to jail." Bud said, turning back to the computer. "Would you like this address?"

"Yes. And print out any other information you find."

"Yes, sir."

11:15 EST

Unknown location

Mac's throbbing headache felt ten times worse than it had yesterday. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she felt something urging her to wake up. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up as she realized she wasn't at her home. She tried rubbing her eyes, but her arms were tied behind her back. The room began to sway as she shook her head to clear the fuzziness. Quickly discovering that made her feel nauseous and made the room sway even more, she closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't make any hasty movements, Colonel Mackenzie." A voice said, saying her name with a sneer.

"Wha – " Nope, bad idea, she realized. Talking made her sore throat hurt even more and made each pound in her head throb all the harder.

"Don't you recognize me?" The man came over and yanked her head back. She bit back her moan of pain and opened her eyes slowly. She recognized the man. Tim Smith's brother. She had forgotten his name, but the cold stares he had sent her throughout the trial were not forgotten.

"Brad Smith." He laughed as she twisted her head, trying to break free of his grasp. He gripped her hair harder and she couldn't suppress a groan this time. "Tim Smith, convicted of selling top secret military secrets. Confined to ten years in prison." He mocked the voice of the jury calling out the verdict.

"Get your hands off me." She muttered with as much strength as she could manage.

Brad laughed, his cackle sending shivers up her spine. "Excuse me, but I think you've got our places

mixed up. _I _am the one holding _you _hostage. So don't you be sending _me _any threats, missy."

Mac turned to him and before she could stop herself, spat in his face.

Brad turned a very unbecoming shade of red and with a strength that shocked Mac, as did the impact of the cold floor, he slapped her across the face. She had fallen from the chair, but since her hands where tied behind her back, she could not defend herself as he kicked her in the stomach repeatedly, ignoring her cries of pain.

"That's what you get for ruining ten years of my brother's life. Now we can't go buy my father's business together and become rich, thanks to you." With a last kick, he turned and left the room, leaving Mac curled up, crying at the pain she felt. Now her cold, which seemed to have worsened in the room which was obviously not heated, was a minor problem to her ribs, a few she was sure were now broken. "Harm." She cried softly, her energy suddenly zapped. All she could think of was him. She knew the chances of him finding her were slim and began to fall into a pit of despair. After all, who would know of Brad Smith?


	3. BlackDove

keep up the reviews :) make me feel all warm inside.

also, props to the person who can figure out the means to my madness in chapter titles. hint: all are song titles...

12:00 EST

Arlington, Virginia

Tim Smith's home

Harm stopped his car in front of Tim Smith's house and getting out, approached the front door. He tried the doorknob to find it locked, not that he expected to find it unlocked. Still, he had tried keeping that ray of hope alive. Sighing with frustration he walked around the house, but breaking in was apparently futile. He was about to walk back to the car when a neighbor working outside leaned over the fence and called to him.

"You lookin' for Tim?" She called.

Harm turned to her, a questioning look in his eye. "Something like that."

"Well, he was sent to jail a week or two ago. His house has been locked up ever since. Nobody seems interested in trying to sell it, and nobody appears interested in buying it." Harm walked over and she continued. "Although when his brother was down, packing up a few things, he did mention he'd like to move in. He said he just had a few scores to even out first." She laughed and shook her head. "They always were weird people."

Harm walked closer. "He had a brother?"

She nodded. "Brad Smith." She suddenly smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Katherine Crate."

Harm shook her extended hand and forced a smile on his face. "I'm Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb." He decided she didn't need to know anything else. "Do you know where Brad Smith is now?"

"No . . . can't say that I do. Ever since his brother went to jail, he seemed to just have . . . snapped. He can his brother were going to buy his father's business after he died, as partners, but when Tim went to jail he couldn't." She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows." She looked up at Harm. "I have a key to his house, he had a cat, whom I assume Brad now has, and I would take care of it from time to time. Would you like it?"

Harm nodded eagerly and waited while she went in the house to retrieve it. Thanking her profusely, he headed back to the front door and unlocked it. Stepping inside, he shut the door behind him and immediately began searching the house.

After an hour of looking through all the rooms thoroughly, Harm had found nothing conclusive except a picture of Tim Smith and another person that looked like him, whom Harm assumed to be Tim's brother, Brad. Taking the pictures, he swept the room again with his eye before exiting the house. He saw the neighbor, who was planting flowers in a flowerbed, and approached the fence.

"Is it alright with you if I keep this key for awhile?"

Katherine shook her head. "Not at all. I don't need it anymore."

Harm thanked her and then turned back. "Brad didn't mention by any chance, where he was going, did he?"

Katherine leaned on her rake and a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "He mentioned about getting away for awhile. Going to the beach or something. I think they have a beach house in Virginia Beach, but I'm not sure. I didn't know why he wanted to go at this time of year, with it being so cold and all, but I guessed it was because there weren't many people around and he was still upset about his brother."

Harm thanked her once more and reminded himself he'd have to remember her name. If he found Mac, he'd be grateful and would have to thank her again. 'When I find Mac.' He reminded himself. 'When I find Mac.'

2:00 EST

Unknown location

Mac knew if she wanted to get out, she'd have to do it herself. Even if Harm did find out about Brad Smith, which alone was improbable, he would never be able to track her to wherever she was. Where was she, anyway? She could hear seagulls outside and thought she could detect the sound of waves, but the pain in her stomach was so great she had a hard time concentrating on anything except that.

She forced her eyes open and bit back the nauseous feeling rising in her stomach as she swung her head around to survey the room. It was light outside and she could see the room more clearly now. It appeared to be a bedroom and she could detect a bay window at the far end. She tried inching her way over, but with her hands and feet tied and her ribs screaming in protest at every breath, progress was slow and painful and she eventually had to stop.

It was minutes later when Brad appeared, carrying a slice of bread and a glass of water. He untied her hands and handed her the food. She hungrily consumed the meager amount of food he had given her, meanwhile preparing a plan of escape now that her hands were freed. But how could she escape when every breath required her utmost concentration?

Brad twirled a gun around his finger listlessly as if sensing her thoughts. "I wouldn't get any ideas about escaping, Miss Mackenzie." His sinister smile suddenly turned cold and menacing. "Because I won't hesitate to shoot you."

She ignored the comment and finished the small meal. She knew he had put something in the water, because she was beginning to feel dizzy and disoriented, but she had been so thirsty she couldn't stop herself from drinking it.

He stood up and walked over to her. Tying her hands up again, he lifted her chin with his hand and smiled. "Besides, I want to have some fun with you before I kill you. I still haven't thought of how to do that yet. I was thinking of taking a little boat ride, where you would accidentally fall over board . . ." He stopped and looked at her. "But as I was saying, I want to have some fun first." He leaned down and kissed her.

Mac tried pushing away, but it only resulted in him kissing with more force. Laughing, he broke the kiss and stood up. "There's more where that came from. But right now, I have some errands to run." She kicked out with her legs and heard a yell of pain. Before she knew what had happened, he had punched her in the jaw and she could taste the blood beginning to trickle down her lip. Brad grasped her arms with such force she thought he was trying to break them. "I'll get you back for that, you can bet on it." He whispered threateningly.

She thought she heard the click of a camera, but wasn't sure. She was more concerned about trying to stop her bleeding lip. Quickly giving up, she let her head fall back on the floor, exhausted.

Mac prayed this would be her chance to escape. But how could she? She could hardly breath without screaming in pain and whatever he had slipped in her water was really beginning to affect her.

"I gave you something to help you sleep, and to make sure you don't escape." Brad smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind him. But every word, every sound seemed like it was coming from a thousand miles away. She didn't know what to expect from Tim's psychotic brother, but what she did know was that she'd rather die then have Brad torture her in such ways as he suggested. She couldn't bear that now that she had lost all hope of anyone finding her. Even if it meant not being able to tell Harm goodbye and that she loved him. She wondered what Harm was doing now? Maybe he was flying Sarah, or maybe he was visiting AJ. Her thoughts where disoriented and muddled. 'Sarah, he's probably trying to find you.' A voice piped up. She tried pushing the voices away, but it took too much effort. She was so tired and she knew she had to save energy for her escape.


	4. Happy Phantom

First thank you for all the reviews. Really. And I'm sorry for the wait - it's a personal pet peeve when authors take FOREVER to get the next part out. My only excuse is that I've been busy and in a funk I guess, which I'm hoping to snap out of soon. But in any case, here's the next part! Enjoy :) And again sorry for the wait!

3:00 EST

Harm's Apartment

"Webb, I need information on a Brad Smith. And try to find an address to a beach house in Virginia owned by either Tim or Brad Smith." Harm spoke into the phone.

"I'll get back to you soon."

"Thanks Webb."

Harm hung up the phone and stared out the window listlessly. He knew he should get some sleep given the fact that he'd only slept about two hours last night, but when he did fall asleep, his dreams were consumed with visions of Mac.

Deciding a shower might help wake him up, he headed towards the bathroom and was soon under the warm spray of the shower. Maybe it was the thought of never seeing Mac again, maybe it was the realization he may never be able to hold her or tell her he loved her, or maybe it was the thought of how he had waited too long, missed his chance with her. Whatever it was, it came crashing down on Harm and he made no gesture to stop the flow of tears. He knew he might never see her smiling face again, or hear her musical laugh, or joke with her like they always used to do, anymore. All these thoughts coupled together and Harm felt like he was dying inside, just like he would feel if anything happened to his Sarah.

Fifteen minutes later, Harm wrapped his robe around him and exited the bathroom to put on a pot of coffee. While he was waiting for the coffee, he noticed an envelope that had been slipped under his door. Quickly hurrying over to the door, he picked it up and slit open the envelope.

Inside was a picture of Mac lying on a floor, blood smearing her lip and bruises on her arms. He felt a strong rush of anger overpower his previous state of despair at seeing the picture. If he got his hands on whoever did this, his guess was Brad Smith, he'd . . . His thoughts where interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"What?" Harm barked.

"Woah, Harm, what's wrong?" He recognized the voice of Clayton Webb.

Harm sighed and threw the picture face down on the counter. If he looked at it again, he'd throw the phone up against the wall, and he didn't want to do that in case Webb had some information for him.

"A picture just arrived, I assume from Brad. It's of Mac."

"Is she ok?" Webb asked, thoroughly concerned.

"I can't tell much from the picture." Harm admitted. He only hoped her only injuries where the ones he could see. A sudden, horrific idea crept into Harm's head. What if Brad had . . . No, the thought made him sick to his stomach. He reverted his mind back to the conversation at hand.

"I found an address for a beach house in Virginia Beach owned by Brad Smith." Clay said quietly.

"What is it?" Harm demanded.

"Harm, if I tell you, do you promise not to go anywhere until I can meet you up somewhere? I assume the Admiral will want to go as well, and once I contact him, we can meet at JAG HQ, prepare a strategy and then go." Webb said.

Harm knew if Clay gave him the address now, he'd probably leave anyway. And if he left without backup, he could end up dead, which wouldn't help Mac any.

"I'll meet you at JAG headquarters now."

"Agreed. I'll call the Admiral on my way over." Clay hung up and quickly contacting the Admiral on his cell phone, told him of their plans. He only hoped they would find Mac soon. 'And alive.' He didn't want to think that thought, but it was a possibility they had all thought of. Because he knew if they didn't find her alive, they'd loose one navy commander. Maybe not physically, but his soul would have gone with Mac's. He sped as fast as he dared towards the JAG headquarters, hoping the plan they would scheme would work. Otherwise . . .

Mac now knew she couldn't escape. Every breath took great effort, and she knew all she could do was let Brad Smith do whatever he wanted to do and kill her. She couldn't get out, the chances of someone finding her were highly unlikely, and she had hours ago just given up. All she could do was wait and pray her death wasn't as slow and painful as her worst dreams imagined.

She heard the front door slam and Brad's heavy boots tromp across the room and open the door to the bedroom.

"I'm back from my little errand now. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had trouble locating his apartment."

She suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was talking about Harm! The voices in her head screamed. "If you hurt him in any way I'll kill you!" Why would Brad want to hurt Harm? He had nothing to do with sending Tim to jail.

"Relax." His cackle sent shivers up her spine. "I made it quick and painless. A little less painful than your death will be, I'm afraid, but then again, _you _were the one that sent my brother to jail, so you should receive most of the pain."

Mac couldn't stop the tears that forced their way from under her closed eyelids. "Why?" She whispered

Brad laughed. "Do you really need to ask? Because I know it'll make your death more painful, knowing he died because of you. I just killed him to make you die with a guilty conscience."

Mac knew he was right. And now she would never be able to tell him she loved him. Then a sudden idea popped into her head. "How did you know about him?"

"Please, Colonel, don't you think after a week of spying on you, I would realize who you were closest to and whose death would affect you more?"

Mac knew she didn't care about escaping anymore, but still tried not to let her sickness and weak condition show. However, was obvious to even Brad.

"You don't look like you're feeling to well, Sarah Mackenzie. I'll make you feel a little better soon, but I have one more thing to take care of first. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I know how you are looking forward to our fun time, but I'll try to be back soon." Brad stood up and walked out the door.

Mac let the first tear fall from beneath her closed eyelid. What did someone do when they knew they were going to die and there was nothing they could do to stop it? 'That's the million dollar question.' She thought with bitter remorse.

4:00 EST

JAG HQ

Harm, Webb and the Admiral had met up at JAG HQ and had just finished planning a strategy. Harm checked his sidearm and the other two men did the same.

Webb slipped his back into the holster and turned to Harm and AJ. "We're going to park a few houses down from Brad's beach house and go on foot from there. And don't do anything stupid, Harm. We'll get him together, but don't endanger yourself."

Harm nodded, but knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he got his hands on Brad Smith, no matter what his intentions were now.

They pulled out of the parking lot and were soon on their way to Virginia Beach.

8:30 EST

VA Beach

The beach was deserted, the seagulls the only evidence of existence. Dusk had long ago set, and dark clouds where rolling in. A cold breeze swept past them and Harm hoped they found Mac soon. If she had been in weather like this for this long, her cold would easily worsen. He had no idea at the time that Mac's cold was the least of her worries. They crept forward slowly and after what felt like an eternity, reached the beach house. They couldn't hear anything coming from inside, and Harm prayed Mac was there. If she wasn't . . . he didn't want to finish the thought.

AJ motioned for them to get closer, and they were soon on the porch, crouched at the door, ears pressed against it, hoping to hear something.

Brad entered the room again and slipped off his coat. "I'm so sorry, Colonel, but I had a few important things to take care of. Preparing the boat . . ." His voice trailed off. "You get the picture. But now I'm ready for some fun." He reached down and picked Mac up, ignoring her cry of pain.

"It's alright. Once I get started, you'll forget about your pain." He laid her on the bed and smiled down at her.

Mac turned her head away and tried to ignore the hand that was coursing up her back. How she wished she could fight, but she was so weak and tired. She just didn't care anymore. Not with Harm gone.

Harm's whole body froze with fear, anger and a thousand other emotions when he heard Mac's cry. He wanted to break down the door and find her, now.

As if sensing his thoughts, Webb placed a hand on Harm's shoulder. Quietly he tried the doorknob and was relieved to find it unlocked. They slipped inside and headed towards a back room where a soft light glowed from beneath the door.

AJ nodded and Harm slammed open the door, the sight in front of him making him seethe with a rage he had never known.

Brad Smith was on top of Mac, who was still tied at the hands and feet and looked only semi conscious, and had his hand up her shirt. In a flash, Harm had his gun raised and aimed at Brad's head. "Get off of her." He said in a low growl.

Brad rolled off of Mac and with a fast reflex, reached for his gun on the nightstand. Before he knew what had hit him, Brad had a bullet in his chest. Gasping in pain, he dropped the gun and Harm quickly reached for it. Webb and AJ restrained Brad, although they weren't sure if that was necessary. Brad Smith didn't look like he'd make it to the hospital. Not that either cared.

Harm turned to Mac and his eyes widened at seeing her in this condition. The picture had been one thing, but seeing her like this with his very eyes was almost unbearable.

"Mac, it's Harm. Can you hear me?"

Mac knew she was getting ready to step across the threshold of death, because she thought she heard an angle's voice, one that sounded much like Harm. Was that a hand she felt on her face? It wasn't of the same rough coarseness of Brad's. She moaned and turned her head slightly, but she couldn't see anything except blackness.

Harm, worried at her lack of responsiveness, yelled at Webb and AJ.

"Get an ambulance, now!"

"Already did. They'll be here soon." Webb said.

Harm turned back to Mac and placed a cool hand on the side of her face. "Hang in there, Mac. We're going to get you help."

Mac thought she heard Harm's voice, and it wasn't that of an angel. Was he there? Had he found her? It was too good to believe. Still, even if she was dreaming, she wanted to remember this moment and make it last a little longer. She rested her head against the cool hand and sighed. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep. As she felt strong hands grab her and move her, she suddenly didn't feel the excruciating pain anymore, but she did feel a hand wrapped tightly around hers. "Harm." She whispered. With that last word, she allowed herself to succumb to the darkness wrapping itself around her.


	5. Sweet the Sting

thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get out the next part b/c I really do hate with authors do that, so to make it up I'm going to post the rest of the story now.

and dansingwolf, thanks for your thoughts ;) the funk is getting slightly better.

p.s. has anyone figured out what all my chapter titles mean?

8:45 EST

Emergency Room Sentara Bayside Hospital

Harm sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands. He had heard her whisper his name and then the EMT had suddenly started sticking tubes and wires in her. Before he knew it, they were at the hospital, and Harm realized if Mac didn't make it, neither would he.

After an eternity had passed, a doctor came out of the ER and walked over to them.

"Are you here for Sarah Mackenzie?" He asked him.

Harm, Webb and AJ stood up. "Yes, how is she?" Harm asked.

"I'm Doctor McClain." He shook hands with the three men. "Well, she suffered some major injuries and is in a great deal of pain, but we're giving her medication for both."

"What kind of injuries?" Harm asked, his heart jumping to his throat.

"It appears she was beaten pretty severely, my guess is that she was kicked in the stomach repeatedly, the worst injuries are a few broken ribs."

Harm sighed with relief. Her injuries weren't wonderful, but at least she was alive.

"But with time she will heal and I'm optimistic about a full recovery. We'll be keeping her for a few days, just to make sure there are no other complications. After that, she can go home." Dr. McClain said.

"Can I see her?" Harm asked. He was relieved by the Doctor's opinion on Mac's recovery, but he needed to see her for himself, to make sure she was ok with his own eyes.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"Her partner. She has no immediate family." Harm said. If the doctor didn't allow him to go see her, he'd force his way into her room.

The doctor nodded and seeing the look of determination on the man's face, consented. "That's fine. A nurse will come get you when she is situated in her room."

Minutes later a nurse appeared and escorted them to a room. Under the doctor's orders, only Harm was allowed to remain in the room. The Admiral and Webb left a few minutes after visiting Mac, who was still unconscious. Harm walked to the door with them and thanking them again for their help, walked back over to the side of the bed and sank into the chair beside the bed, clasping her hand in his. The pallor of her face startled him, even after his initial shock, and he wished she would wake up and reassure him herself that she would be fine. He needed more than the doctor's word.

Harm pressed her hand to his cheek, allowing the tears to fall in a silent cascade. He had always thought of himself as a somewhat intelligent lawyer, but now he wasn't so sure. He had been pretty stupid to not tell her how he felt before. She would wake up and hear him tell her he loved her. He knew she would. She had to. If she didn't . . .

"You're going to wake up. You can't leave me now." He leaned forward, and resting a head on the bed, laid his arm across her waist, and clutched her hand tightly as he drifted off to sleep.

11:00 EST

Next day Sentara Bayside Hospital

It wasn't until late the next morning that Mac began to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered and she struggled to bring into focus the blurred visions in front of her. She felt a hand on her head and tried to throw it off, but she found she was so sore and weak all she could do was turn her head away. She wouldn't let Brad touch her, or kill her, she decided with renewed courage. She couldn't let him. She still had to tell Harm she loved him, even if he didn't feel the same way. But then she remembered he was dead and allowed a tear to fall.

"Mac, Mac, it's ok." Harm whispered. A nurse entered the room seconds later and stopped at the head of the bed.

"Hello Miss Mackenzie. I suspect you're feeling pretty sore right now, huh?" She spoke while switching the IV bag. "Don't worry, the doctor is giving you medicine for the pain. You're going to feel a little disoriented, but things should start clearing up by the next time you wake up." She smiled at the patient lying on the bed, who tried to bring the images in front of her into focus, and after checking over the rest of the equipment, exited the room.

"Mac." Harm gently urged her to respond.

She turned her head towards the comforting voice. Was it really him? Her vision was becoming clearer now, and she thought she had heard someone come in just seconds before and speak to her about a doctor. Was she in a hospital? She couldn't think, she was too tired. Her eyelids started drifting shut and Harm gently placed his hand on the side of her cheek.

"It's ok, Mac. Go back to sleep, I won't leave here until you wake up again."

Mac fell asleep again, Harm resuming his vigil over her for the next few hours.

Mac woke up again a few hours later, this time with near perfect vision, but with a splitting headache as well. She found herself lying in a hospital bed, Harm asleep in a chair. She wanted to reach out and wake him, but moving her arms made her ribs scream with even more pain than she was already in. She just prayed he would wake up soon.

Harm woke up minutes later and found himself staring straight into his partner's liquid brown eyes. Smiling with relief, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Welcome back to earth, sleeping beauty."

"Harm . . . how did you – " Even talking hurt somewhat.

"Shh." He placed a finger on her lips. "It's ok. We'll talk when you feel better."

"But how did you find me?" She said in a rush. Talking slowly hurt all the more.

"I did a little investigating." He smiled. "You didn't think I'd let you disappear without a thought, did you?" He explained at her questioning glance. "All that matters is that I found you." He smiled again, still holding her hand.

She knew she couldn't wait any longer. She knew the pain she would feel when he told her he didn't feel the same would be greater than the pain she was already in, but she could handle it after all she had been through. "Harm . . ."

"What is it?" He asked, suddenly concerned. Was there something else that had happened? If Brad had done anything else . . .

"I love you." She whispered tiredly. There, it was said. Now to prepare herself for the blow she would receive.

Harm sighed with relief. Not only relieved that there wasn't something else, but relieved she felt the same way. "I love you, too, Sarah." He smiled as her eyes popped open with surprise. "I'm sorry it took this to get me to say that, but at least it wasn't longer. 'Cause I can't spend another day without you."

A tear slipped from beneath her closed eyelids and he gently wiped it away. She looked up at him with a watery smile and returned the kiss he placed on her lips. Just as he was about to deepen it slightly, she gasped in pain. She liked this, but her ribs suggested otherwise.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked concernedly.

She waited until the pain subsided and smiled up at him. "No."

As if understanding the look in her eyes, he said, "Don't worry, we have forever." He smiled while reaching for her hand again.

"Harm, when can I get out of here?" She asked, surprised to find her eyes drooping shut again. Hadn't she just slept for over ten hours?

"Soon, Mac. Soon." He waited until she was asleep again before calling the Admiral to update him on her condition.


	6. Spark

Three days later

Harm helped Mac into the wheelchair and walked beside it as the nurse rolled it out the door and into the elevator. She waited as Harm brought his car around, then with his assistance got into the car. She was still in pain, but it was nothing compared to the first two days.

They were both silent for the first few minutes as Harm pulled onto the highway heading towards D.C. Mac smiled softly and turned to Harm. "Thank you."

He smiled back and squeezed her hand. "For what?"

"For everything." There was so much she had to thank him for, how could she possibly tell him in a few simple words?

As if understanding, he nodded. His thoughts were on something else, though. Right now he was more than sure that he had made the right decision when he had purchased the gift for her only hours before. In fact, he had never been surer of anything in his life.

"Why don't you go to sleep? It's going to be a long ride." Harm suggested.

Mac nodded and soon dropped off to sleep.

They pulled up at Mac's apartment building a few hours later and he helped her out. He wanted to carry her up the stairs, but knew she wouldn't stand for it. Still, he could try. "Want me to carry you?"

She looked at him like he had sprouted another head.

He laughed and shook his head slightly. "Didn't think so."

She smiled and he wrapped an arm around her waist, being careful of her ribs, and let her lean on him as they headed towards her apartment.

They reached the apartment and Mac was surprised to find Jingo gone. "Harm, where's Jingo."

"Bud and Harriet kindly offered to take him while you were in the hospital. We can drive over there tomorrow and pick him up." Harm said. He smiled as Mac quickly forgot about her dog's whereabouts and turned to stare at her apartment. The room had beautiful vases of roses on every spot imaginable and the heady scented wafted through the air. He turned her and gently wrapping his arms around her waist, smelled her hair, which smelled nearly as good as the roses. It smelled like Mac, and that was good enough of a smell, even if it wasn't really that clean. He laughed at that thought.

"What are you laughing at, flyboy?" She smiled up at him as she pulled back.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

"Just that your smells good, even if it's not clean." He laughed as Mac swatted him on the behind on her way to turn on the radio.

"I'll get you for that squid." She laughed over her shoulder.

After turning on the radio, she walked back over to him and smiled as the first strains of music floated through the air. She knew this song, and it was perfect. Harm recognized it too, and soon they were dancing slowly.

I don't need a lot of things,

I can get by with nothing

Of all the blessings life can bring,

I've always needed something

But I've got all I want

When it comes to loving you

You're my only reason,

You're my only truth

Harm hugged her closer as he listened to the words. How had he not seen what was right in front of him for over four years? How had he let her almost slip away? Well, he didn't know the answers to those questions and probably never would, but all he could do now was never let her go again. That was one thing he didn't intend to ever do.

I need you like water

Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy

From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you

Mac wrapped her arms more securely around Harm. She didn't want this dance to end. She was too afraid it was a dream, and she'd wake up and find herself in the predicament she had been in for so long just months before. She would be nearly engaged to Mic, Harm would still be dating that horrible video princess, and they would have never confessed their love for each other. How had she nearly married Mic? He was a good man, but not good for her. There was only one man that would ever been good for her.

You're the hope that moves me

To courage again

You're the love that rescues me

When the cold winds rage

And it's so amazing

'Cause that's just how you are

And I can't turn back now

'Cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water

Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy

From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you

I need you like water,

Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy

From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through

I need you

Harm reluctantly broke their embrace as the song ended. Staring into her dark brown eyes with a look that spoke of only love and hope, he kneeled down in front of her and reached for her left hand. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ring he had bought and slipped it onto her finger.

"Sarah Mackenzie, I need you more than words can express. Without you, my life isn't worth living. I am sorry it took me so long to realize that, but I swear to you I will spend every day of the rest of our lives making it up to you. It would be the best thing that could ever happen to me if you would be my wife."

She didn't try to stop the tears that began to fall. He stood back up and wiped them away with a shaky finger. She had to say yes. He would never love someone the way he loved her.

Placing a hand on his cheek, she whispered, "Yes."

It just took one simple word. He didn't need to hear a speech, that one word conveyed all that they meant to each other, all that they had been through, and their vow to love each other. It was his turn to let the tears fall.

She smiled softly as she wiped his tears away. "I'd be honored to be your wife."

Harm leaned in to kiss her, and raked his hands through her hair. "Now, about washing that hair . . ." His voice trailed off as he grinned seductively and they headed towards the bathroom, still wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Epilogue

this is short and slightly corny but it was a good way to end it. thanks for sticking with the story. it was one of my first fics ever so it's obviously not the best thing I've written but nyeah...

also, all the chapter titles were a song title from Tori Amos. I guess there aren't too many Tori Amos fans on JAG boards, lol.

EPILOGUE

June, 2001 Nine months have incident

Harm smiled at Mac as she walked across the long carpet towards Harm in her flowing white wedding gown. He realized he had never seen something so beautiful, this day already imprinted in his mind forever.

Mac reached him and smiled back at Harm as he took her hand. The sunlight filtered through the trees, casting dappled patterns on the couple below, about to be happily married.

" . . . I announce you man and wife." The reverend looked up a short time later and smiled at the faces of Harm and Mac, both lightly glistening with tears. "You may kiss the bride."

Harm turned to Mac and softly kissed her. It was a kiss that promised he would never leave her and keep his vow to love her for the rest of his life. She kissed back with equal love and they both broke the kiss with a new understanding.

Walking down the aisle, Mac couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Harm wiped them away and thought back to a similar moment, when he had wiped the tears softly cascading down her cheeks. He smiled at his mother, Harriet, Bud, AJ and Sydney and many other in the background. Before continuing the walk down the aisle, he looked up at the shining sun and smiled at his dad, too.


End file.
